mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangstar: West Coast Hustle
Gangstar: West Coast Hustle is a game for iOS, webOS, Android, and iPad that was developed and published by Gameloft. Gangstar: West Coast Hustle - FREE is the free version for iOS. It is a renamed version of Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A. A sequel to the game entitled Gangstar: Miami Vindication was released in September 2010. Gameplay Gangstar: West Coast Hustle is likened to another Gameloft game, Gangstar: Crime City. It plays like a GTA clone with gameplay similar to that of the Grand Theft Auto series. Players take the role of a gangster called Pedro (P, P-Thug) accompanied by his friend Juanito. The pair recently escaped from a Mexican prison and have come to Los Angeles. They are then tasked with many different missions to complete as players work through the story. The game is Free roaming in a 3D world while players control Pedro by a virtual joystick on the touchscreen. Players earn money by completing missions or murdering citizens. Players can steal and drive a variety of cars by either using the accelerometer or by sliding a steering wheel on the touch screen. Criminal acts will result in a wanted level in the form of 1-5 badges on the screen, this causes pursuit from the police and, if caught, arrest and a fine. Minor glitches include the game crashing randomly, and if the player jumps out of a car with a wall or building to their left, they will pass through the wall and appear to be floating in midair. This also happens in Gangstar: Miami Vindication. Weapons Gangstar: West Coast Hustle has many weapons to choose from. They include: *'Pistol'- A generic handgun. The icon is of a Beretta 92 FS Inox, but the on-screen gun appears similar to an M1911. Holds 12 rounds. It can be dual-wielded, in which case it will hold 24 rounds. Police officers carry the pistol, as well as some Mexican gangsters. *'SMG' - A machine pistol. It appears onscreen as an Uzi, though the icon is of a Mini Uzi. A quick burst of fire will kill a target, but the SMG is ideal for blowing up cars. Holds 32 rounds. It can be dual-wielded, in which case it will hold 64 rounds. Some Mafia and some Asian gangsters carry the SMG. *'Shotgun' - A pump-action shotgun. Appears to be based on the Mossberg 500 ("Cruiser" pistol gripped variant). Inaccurate at long range, kills in a single shot close up. Holds 8 rounds. Some Italian gangsters carry the shotgun. *'Assault Rifle' - An AK-47, holds 64 rounds per magazine. Some of the Asian gangsters carry the assault rifle. *'Sniper Rifle' - A magazine-fed sniper rifle that resembles an M21. Holds 5 rounds. Kills in one shot, but ammo is scarce and expensive at the store ($1,500). Ideal for sniping far away targets. No enemies carry this in the game. *'Rocket Launcher' - An RPG-7. Excellent for destroying groups of cars or wreaking havoc. Holds 2 rounds, ammo is also very scarce and expensive ($3,500). No enemies carry this in the game. *'Grenade Launcher' - An M32 MGL, holds 5 grenades per magazine, it does the same amount of damage as a rocket launcher. Like the sniper and the rocket launcher, ammo is very expensive ($4,500). No enemies carry this in the game, it is only available in the HD version. Other than these, players are limited to their fists and no melee weapons are present in the game. Vehicles Gangstar: West Coast Hustle offers 15 vehicles to drive: Wanted levels The more crimes you commit, the higher your wanted, or "badge", level goes. These are the crimes that raise a wanted level. *'1 Badge' - Killing more than 3 civilians, setting a car on fire, aiming a gun at a Police Officer, shooting or crashing into a police car while being driven. 1 badge causes police officers to chase you, if on foot, they will try to catch up to you and punch you, if you are knocked down, you get arrested. *'2 Badges' - Killing a police officer, or many civilians (6+) at a time. 2 badges will cause little difference, only now the police shoot at you and can kill you if you allow it. *'3-5 Badges' - Continuing to engage police in a shootout, killing several officers. Between the 3rd and 4th badge, the police appear more often, but still uses pistols. By the 5th badge, a large number of cars on the road are police cars. Police officers will also walk around on the beach, although there are no roads. The player can either hide or collect badges across the map See also *''Gangstar: Crime City'' *''Gangstar 2: Kings of L.A.'' *''Gangstar: Miami Vindication'' *''Gangstar Rio: City of Saints''